Mystic falls diary
by Scream- Song
Summary: Mystic falls a normal town, with normal people living normal lives and where noting out of ordinary happens...right?WRONG in reality there is a lot more to the town than meets the eyes actually a while world hidden in the lled with blood suking demons of the night,powerful enchanters, the humans and Alison Gilbert the 8 year old stuck in the middle of everything.
1. Chapter 1

{ vampire diaries fanfiction .begins at season 1}

Mystic falls ,a normal town ,with normal people doing normal things .where noting out of ordinary happens ...right?. **Wrong .** in reality this town is as extraordinary as it gets . Filled with blood suking demons of the night ,nature powered enchanters ,ignorant mortals liviving their lives ...or getting their lives ended ,the mortals who know ,the mortals who fight ,the mortals who are mixed up in it,the one who is the reason for it all and then there's the one who is in the middle of all of them . Ali Gilbert is the little sister of Elena and is trying to cope with life after the death of her parents , and despite the fact that she's 8 years old and in high school her life is pretty normal ...until the weird animal attacks start and two brothers move to town ...or come back ? Ali is on for a crazy ride filled with the supernatural.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nothing ever really happens.

Sometimes it's almost like living the same day over and over again.

And that's good. Change is never really a good thing .

Why abandon everything you've know and trade it in for something new.

Some people think differently ,and view change as something to aim for. To gain new knowledge and move fowards in life .

I used to think so.

That without change I'd be stuck in the same small reality I grew up in .That I'd never get to see what's behind the starry curtains.

That I'd always follow the same simple routine of life until the day I die.

Right now that doesn't sound that bad.

Right now I would love more than anything to remain ignorant and keep living in that old repetitive routine. It was there for a reason and I shouldn't of broken it .

•••••••because it lead to this ."

/+++++++++++++/

Maybe this is just a dream.

Maybe the blood on my hands is just mud.

And the maybe what I just saw was just the settling moondust messing with my eyes ...

An other scream interrupts my thoughts and I look at the woman lying on the ground bleeding from her neck .

"Amanda!"an voice yelled as a man runs over and kneels next to her .

'it must be someone important to her 'i think and the faces of the people I care about come rushing to my mind .Elena,Jeremy,Aunt Jenna,Bonnie,Caroline,Alaric,Stefan,Damon ,Matt,Tyler and even uncle John.

I stand up and look around me fire ,and people running around and panicking, some people are hurt and there is something going on with the police . But that's not important .I need to find the people I care about and make sure their okay .

How did I end up in this situation ? ...it started as the new kid came .

[=================================]

:Dear diary

This is the first time I write in you .my name is Alison Lucinda Gilbert. I'm 8 years old and was born February 1st 2001 it's the year 2009 and today is the day school starts .I skipped middle school and am in the same grade as my 17- year old sister and her childhood friends .

My parents died last summer ,in a car crash with me and my sister in it . No one knows how we survived ...but we did and now we are pitied by every one . I still have my oler sister Elena ,And big brother Jeremy also our Aunt Jenna became our guardian .

We all have our own ways of dealing with the death .Jeremy turned to drugs

Jenna is just trying to be the best parental figure she can.

And Elena tells everyone 'i'm fine' or 'everything is okay ' but I know it's not .

I haven't said a single word since the furneal and i don't plan on saying anything . Anyway i was given this by a friend so I could -as she said it 'express my feelings' so I'll be writing on you from today onwards .

-Ali Gilbert :

I hif the diary under my bed not finding a better hiding spot yet . And looked into the mirror .

Curly red strands of hair falling around my round face .and flowing past my sholders ending at around my mid back, dark brown eyes and a little round-ish nose .slight freckles in my pale skin .my small slender form standing at 40 inches . {Alison is portrayed by francesca capaldi}

I was wearing a white button up shirt with a loose blue tie ,and a grey cardigan .baby blue jeans and brown boots ,and a blue bracelet.

"Alison,Bonnie is coming to pick us up"Elena's voice comes from the other side of my door .

After I pack up my things and check I have every thing I need in my bag . I come down stairs to see Aunt Jenna running out mumbling something about being late and Elena trying to start a conversation with Jeremy

" you okay?"Elena asks him with the usual worry filled voice whitch causes Jeremy to roll his eyes

"Don't start "he says and leaves . Yeah Elena failed at her attempt of comunication with her little brother ...like usual . Elena sighs and turns to look at me . And I notice something on the Tv

:Missing persons Brooke and Darren .

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands..."Bonnie says i look at the best friend of Elena since childhood and cant help but think of her Granmother who often talks about the supernatural . Bonnie Bennett has tan skin ,dark brown eyes ,black hair and a slim body ,her heart shaped face is directed at the road as she drives. She had offered to drive me and Elena to school and we had(obviously ) accepted .

Bonnie glanced at Elena who was gazing out of the window

"Elena! Back in the car."Bonnie said . Making Elena turn to face her with a apologetic face

"I did it again didn't I ? I-I'm sorry Bonnie ...you where saying. ..."

"That I'm psychic now"

"Right. Okay predict something ...about me "Elena says with the look of anticipation on her face ;her brown eyes awaiting a answer and her dark brown hair framing her face .

"I see..."Bonnie doesn't get to finish her sentance because a black bird suddenly hits the car making Bonnie turn the brakes and the car comes to a stop .

Leaving us panting with wide eyes .And a memory resurfaces in my mind

\÷÷÷÷÷÷÷\

Me ,Elena and our parents are in a car ,riding on the bridge . Our dad is driving and our mom is sitting next to him .me and Elena are sitting in the back

Our parents had come to pick us up from a party and Elena was drunk

"What where you thinking? Getting drunk like that and with Alison with you "Dad says

"Sorry "Elena says with a guilty expression

"Its alright "Mom says

"I love you"I say

"I love you both "Dad says smiling

"Of course love you "Mom says her eyes sparkling

"I love you "Elena says looks down on her phone .I lean over to see what she's doing when suddenly the car does a violent jerk and my mom lets out a scream and I soon get the feeling of falling until I hear a loud splash and the car begins to be filled with water

Dad is unconscious and mom has a lot of bleeding coming from her head

"Alison! "Elena says trying to keep conscious until her eyes close .

Every thing is a daze until I realize the burning sensation in my chest and start gasping for air but the car is already filled with water and only more pain comes .

Am I going to die?

Is Elena going to die?

Is dad going to die?

Is mom dead?

What about Jeremy and Aunt Jenna ?it's family night their waiting for us to come back home.

Please someone,save Elena ,and dad and mom please don't let any of my family members die .

And with that I lost consciousness and lost my parents .

\÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷\

"What was that?! Oh, my god! Elena, Alison, are you okay?"Bonnie asks

" It's okay. I'm fine."Elena says still out of breath

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of

nowhere."Bonnie continues to panick

"Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life."Elena assures

"I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyondbeyond happy .both of you ."Bonnie smiles

As we drive off I get a glimpse of a crow on a sighn.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Me ,Elean and Bonnie walk into the school .

"Magor lack of make real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly looks like a hot-can you say 'tranny mess'?"Bonnie asks

"No .that's over"Elena says smiling a bit

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year."Bonnie jokes

Elena lookd at a boy with blonde hair and blue a strong build whitch i reconise as Matt Donnovan ,a another childhood friend .Elena and Matt stated dating last year but Elena broke it off after our parents death .though it was probably going to happen anyway

Elean waves to Matt. But he ignores her.

"He hates me."Elena says upset that She possibly lost a friend

'Its obvious that he's just hurt he'll come around'i think

"That's not hate. That's "you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits."Bonnie comforts

A girl with sholder lenght blonde hair light skin and blue eyes approaches us.

"Elena. Oh, my god."Caroline says and hugs Elena

"How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you. How is she? Is she good?"she adresses Bonnie for the last part

" Caroline, I'm right here. And I'm fine. Thank you."Elena says

"Really? "Caroline asks

" Yes. Much better. "Elena says

"Oh, you poor thing."Caroline says and hugs her again

"Okay, Caroline."Elena says and awkwardly pats caroline on the back

"Oh! Okay, see you guys later? "Caroline asks

"OK! Bye! "Bonnie says and caroline nod sand then hugs ne

"Did you write in the dairy I gave you?"she wispers

I nod and she smiles then walks away . If you get past her self-esteem issues and shallowness Caroline is really great company and doesn't annoy you .

" No comment. "Elena says with dramatic wide eyes

" I'm not going to say anything."Bonnie says and laughs

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

We where walking past the school office when Bonnie suddenly stops

"Hold up who's this?"Bonnie looks at the boy who's talking yo the school Secretary

"All I see is back"Elena says

"Yeah ,but it's hot back"Bonnie says

"I'm sesnsing Seattle, and he plays guitar "

"You're really gonna run this hole psychic thing to the ground huh?"Elena asks whitch earned a nod and a smirk from Bonnie

"Jeremy good Bach man!"Some random guy says and I see Jeremy walking into the boys bathroom

"I'll be right back "Elena says and walks off leaving me with Bonnie who is still looking at the boy

'Elena is probably going to act all motherly and Jeremy will get defensive ...sigh this is not gonna end well' I think

I'm really starting to get tired of this I just wish it would change .

The boy from the office walks past me and I suddenly get intense shivers .

'What the hell?!' I think and turn around to see the boy and Elena talking .

Elena moves to right ,and so does the boy and then the boy moves to the left and so does Elena . then the boy moves out of the way and let's Elena pass.

Is It just me or does that seem like the beggining of a love story?

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

" Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union. ..." voice drowns out as I stop paying attention , I already know this so why should I have to listen ?

I notice the new kid ...Stefan passing glaces at Elena . I also notice Elena looking at her phone and then at Bonnie before turning her gaze to Stefan . who was also looking her way and their eyes meet for a few seconds before Elena turns away . SIGH . why won't they just talk already ? .

After a while I rest my head on my desk and close my eyes letting the peaceful sleep takeover me .

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I walk up the stairs of my house and look at the pictures hanging on the wall .its a bittersweet feeling .

I open the dark wood door with 'Ali' written on it in purple color .and look at my room.

I have light purple walls with a few paintings hanging. A light wood floor with a blue rug next to the window still .the window still has a pink blanket and a couple of pillows on it .

Near the door is a white table and a mirror .the table has a couple picture frames,and other items on it .Next to the table is my dark brown wooden work desk and a silver lamp next to that.

On the opposite side of my room is my wooden bed with white covers ,a dark purple blanket and pillows of different background colors with flowers on them .next to my bed is a night stand with a lamp on it. And on the other side of my bed is my closet . my room is neat and tidy with a good amount of free space to be in. There's also hanger next to my door .

I put bag on the hager and lie on my bed on my belly .after a hour I get a text message

:Meet Us at the grill k? -Caroline:

As I go down stairs I over hear the conversation Jenna and Elena are having

"I'm meeting Bonnie at the grill"Elena informs Jenna .

"Okay,have ,I got this .Don't stay out late its a school night"Jenna says trying to be parental

"Well done,Aunt Jenna"Elena praises with a smile . and opens the door only to see Stefan in the middle of knocking .

"Sorry, I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was...strange."Stefan says awkwardly

"No worries. I get it, blood makes you squeamish." Wait blood ?what happened?

"Um, something like that. How's your leg?"

"Oh, it's fine. Just a scratch, barely. How did you know where I lived?"Elena asks

"It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw. Um, I thought you might want this back."Stefan hands Elena her diary

"Oh, I must have dropped it. I-thank you."Elena smiles

"Don't worry, I didn't...read it."Stefan assures

" No? Why not? Most people would have."

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine." Now that i think about it Stefan does seem like the type to keep a journal

"You keep a journal?"Elena asks surprised

"Yeah, if I don't write it down, I forget it. Memories are too important."Stefan says .

'Why would he forget!'i think

" Yeah. I'm just gonna...umm, you don't have to stay out there."Elena says

Stefan is about to come in but stops

"I'm fine. Sorry, were you going somewhere?"Stefan asks

" Yeah, I'm meeting a friend. Do you want to come?"Elena asks .Stefan nods and then notices me standing at the end of the stairs .

Elena follows his gaze and turns around

"Oh, that's my little sister Alison , she's in our class .she's coming too"

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Me,Elena& Stefan walk into the grill ,I see Bonnie and Matt talking (,its most likely about Elena , )before Matt walks up to us .

" Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you."Matt and Stefan shake hands

" Hi. Stefan."

" Hey."Elena says

" Hey."Matt replies flatly

[Time skip]

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?"Caroline asks

" Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young."Stefan answers

"Parents?"Bonnie asks

"My parents passed away."Stefan says

"I'm sorry. Any siblings?'Elena asks

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle."Stefan says , and I notice he didn't give a direct answer so its possible he has a sibling he just doesn't talk to her/him .

"So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow."Caroline asks

"It's a back to school thing at the falls."Bonnie explains

"Are you going?"Stefan asks Elena

" Of course she is."Bonnie answers for her .

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" Tanner asks

"Um...a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot."Bonnie says

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" What is his problem ? Its the second day of school ,cut them some slack

'It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it."Matt says causing a fit of laughter in the class

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" asks

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know."Elena says

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." Okay that was totally uncalled for . no one else could answer the question either and Elena was being polite and did nothing wrong .HOW DARE HE BRING OUR PARENTS INTO IT!

" There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians."Stefan says

"That's correct. Mister...?"Tanner trails off not knowing his last name

" Salvatore."Stefan answers

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"Tanner asks

"Distant."Stefan says

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."Tanner said

" Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner."Stefan says

."Hmm."Tanner does not seem pleased that he was out smarted.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

¶3rd POV.¶

BONFIRE PARTY

Stefan is listening to Bonnie and Elena's conversation with his vampire hearing .

"Just admit it, Elena."Bonnie says

" Oh, okay, so he's a little pretty."Elena says blushing

"He has that romance novel stare."Bonnie says

[Caroline walks up to Stefan.]

"Hey! You made it!"Caroline says

" I did."

" Well, let's get you a drink."Caroline says

"Well, I'm-"Stefan starts

" Oh, come on."

[Bonnie and Elena are still talking Alison is standing with them ]

"So where is he?"Bonnie asks

"I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one."Elena jokes

"Right, I forgot. Okay, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate."Bonnie says

"Wait, you need a crystal ball."Elena says and she gives her a bottle. Bonnie takes it and touches Elena's hand. Bonnie spaces out for a while, comes back to her senses, and abruptly pulls her hand back.

" What?"Elena asks

" That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow."

"What?."Elena asks shocked thinking about what happens at the semetary

" A crow. There was fog, a man. I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill."Bonnie says and leaves with Alison leaving Elena alone

"Okay? Bonnie!"Elena shouts after them and then turns around and Stefan is behind her.

" Hi."Stefan greets

" Hi."Elena greets back

"I did it again, didn't it?"Stefan asks

"Yeah."Elena says

"I'm sorry. You're upset about something."Stefan apologies

"Oh, uh, no, it's- it's just Bonnie. She's...You know what? Never mind. You're...here."Elena says

" I'm here."Stefan says

BRIDGE NEAR THE PARTY

" You know, you're kind of the talk of the town."Elena says

"Am I?"Stefan asks

" Mmm hmm. Mysterious new guy, oh, yeah."Elena says

"Well, you have the mysterious thing going, too. Twinged in sadness."Stefan says

"What makes you think that I'm sad?"Elena asks

" Well, we did meet in a graveyard."

"Right. Well, no, technically we met in the men's room. You don't want to know, it's...it's not exactly party chit-chat."Elena says

"Well, I've never really been very good at, uh, chit-chat."Stefan says

"Last spring. . my parents' car drove off of a bridge into the lake. And Alison and I where in the backseat and we survived, but...they didn't. So that's my story."

" You won't be sad forever, Elena."Stefan assures

/\\\\\\\\\\\

WOODS BY THE PARTY

Vicki Donnavan who has long dark brown hair and brown eyes .and is the older sister of Matt, who also smokes weed with Jeremy and secretly has sex with him . is making out with her boyfriend Tyler Lokwood the son of the mayor ,a jock who has dark brown hair and brown eyes with light skin .

" No, Ty. I'm not having sex against a tree. "

"Oh, come on, it would be hot."Tyler says and kisses her again

"For who? No, it's not going to happen. It's not going to happen, not here, not like this. No. I said no. I said no! Ow, that hurts!"Vicki starts to panick and tries to push Tyler of her

Until Jeremy appears and pulled Tyler off her .

"Hey, leave her alone!"Jeremy says

"You know, you're starting to get on my nerves, Gilbert."Tyler says

"Just go, Tyler, get the hell away from me."Vicki yelles

"Wow. Vicki Donovan says no. That's a first."Tyler says before he walks off

" didn't need your help."Vicki says

"It seems like you did."Jeremy states

"He was just drunk"Vicki says

" I'm drunk. Am I throwing myself at you?"Jeremy asks

" No, you're worse. You want to talk to me, get to know me, see into my soul and screw and screw and screw until you're done with me."Vicki snaps

" Is that what you think?"Jeremy asks

" That's what I know."Vicki says

BRIDGE BY THE PARTY

" I like Bonnie, she seems like a good friend."Stefan says

"Best friend in the world."Elena says

"And Matt, he can't seem to, uh, take his eyes off of us."Stefan says and looks at Matt who is staring intently at them

" Matt's that friend since childhood that you start dating because you owe it to yourselves to see if you can be more."Elena explains

"And?"Stefan asks

"And then my parents died, and everything changes. Anyway, Matt and I, together we just, I don't know, it wasn't, um...it wasn't..."Elena can't find the words

" Passionate?"Stefan asks

"No. No, it wasn't passionate..."Elena says

Stefan's eyes start to change.

"Hey, um, are you okay? Um, Your eye, it just, it's-"

"Oh, um...Yeah, no. It's, um, it's nothing. Um, are you thirsty? I'm gonna get us a drink."Stefan says and walks off?

IN THE WOODS

Vicki is also in the woods she hears russling

" Jeremy? Is that you?...Jeremy?"Vicki asks

Fog descends around her. A man is standing behind her. She is attacked.

AT THE PARTY

"Looking for someone?"Matt asks

"Hey."Elean says

" When you broke up with me, you said it was because you needed some time alone. You don't look so alone to me."Matt says

"Matt, you don't understand. It's-"Elena gets cut off

"That's okay, Elena. You do what you have to do. I just want to let you know that...I still believe in us. And I'm not giving up on that."

" Matt..."Elena trails off

/

"Hey! There you are. Have you been down to the falls yet? Because they are really cool at night. And I can show you...if you want."Caroline flirts

"I think you've had too much to drink."Stefan says

"Well, of course I have. So—So—"

"Caroline. You and me, it's not gonna happen. Sorry."Stefan says and walks away leaving Caroline with a hurt expression.

Stefan approaches Elena.

" I was wondering who abducted you, but now I know."Elena jokes

"Is she like that with, uh, all the guys?"Stefan asks

"No. You're fresh meat. She'll back off eventually. Hmm. God, you gotta be kidding me!"Elena says as she sees Jeremy stumbling into the woods

"What is it?"Stefan asks

"My brother."Elena says

"The drunk one?"Stefan asks

"That would be the one. Excuse me."Elena says

" Need some help?"Stefan asks

"Trust me, you're not going to want to witness this. Jeremy! Jeremy!"Elena runs off

IN THE WOODS

Jeremy, where the hell are you going?"Elena asks

"I don't want to hear it!"Jeremy says

"Yeah, well, too bad!"Elena yells

Jeremy trips. He sees Vicki's body, she's been bitten.

"Vicki? No! Oh, my god, it's Vicki!"Jeremy panicks

" Oh, my god!"Elena says

" No!"Jeremy yelled

AT THE PARTY

" Somebody help!"Elena yelled as she and Jeremy who is carrying the unconscious Vicki enter

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!"Matt panics

" What happened to her?"Tyler asks

"Somebody, call an ambulance!"Matt says

"Everybody back up, give her some space!"Tyler says

" It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood."Elena says

" Put this on her neck."About says and Alison puts the peace of cloth on Vicki's neck

"Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me."Matt begs

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

" What's going on?"Zach asks

" someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me."Stefan says

[Stefan enters his bedroom. A crow appears.]

" Damon."Stefan says

A man is standing on the balcony .he has black hair and blue eyes .

" Hello, brother."Damon smirks

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?"Stefan says

" Wait till you see what I can do with the fog."Damon says sarcastically

" When'd you get here?"Stefan asks

" Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it."Damon teases

" It's been 15 years, Damon."Stefan says

" Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads."Damon mocks

" Why are you here?"Stefan asks

"I miss my little brother."Damon smirks

" You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do."Stefan says

"I've managed to keep myself busy."Damon says

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you."Stefan says

"Ah. That can be a problem...for you."Damon smirks

" Why are you here now?"Stefan asks

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word...Elena."

WOODS

[Matt leaves by ambulance with Vicky.]

" Hey. We're gonna go to Mainline Coffee, wait for news"Bonnie says

"I gotta take Jeremy home."Elena says

"Elena, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling..."Bonnie trails off

" Bonnie, what?"Elena asks

Bonnie eyes Elena and Alison

" That it's just the beginning"

SALVATORE BORDING HOUSE

" She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?"Damon asks sarcastically

" She's not Katherine."Stefan says

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"Damon mocks

" I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work."Stefan says

" Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?"Damon starts hitting Stefan.

" Stop it."Stefan says

" Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena."Damon pressures

"Stop it!"Stefan demands raising his voice

" Imagine what her blood tastes like!"

Stefan's face eyes turning black and black wanes under his eyes .

" I can"Damon smirks

" I said stop!"

Stefan runs into Damon, throwing him out of the window. When he lands on the pavement, Damon isn't there.

" I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face...thing. It was good."Damon remarks appearing behind him

" You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die."Stefan says

"That's a given."Damon says blandly

"Not here. I won't allow it."Stefan says

" I take that as an invitation."Damon smirks

" Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?"Stefan pleads

" I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word."Damon says

" Just stay away from Elena"Stefan says

"Where's your ring? Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes. Relax. It's right here."Damon troughs the ring st Stefan and then grabs Stefan by the throat and throws him against the garage.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again. I think we woke Zach up. Sorry, Zach"Damon yelled the last part before speeding off

WOODS

Jeremy is drinking a beer. Elena and Alison arrive.

" You okay? I called Jenna, she's on her way. Those people in uniforms, last time I checked, they're the police. People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead, because they've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on. You should try, too."Elena snaps

"I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary. Is that-is that supposed to be you moving on?"Jeremy says

"Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted this."Elena says

"And what about Alison? Hmm? She hasn't said a single word since the furneal NOT A SINGLE WORD! She's 8-years old ! How have any of us moved on ? You just pretend every thing is okay ,and Alison just stays silent so she won't mess anything up! I'm moving on just as well as you are Elena .And don't forget that Alison is NOT okay ,or fine she's just a kid .so don't just ignore her suffering just because you can!"Jeremy says

MYSTIC GRILL

"Are you sober yet?"Bobbie asks Caroline ,who is sitting and drinking coffee

"No."Caroline says

"Keep drinking. I gotta get you home. I gotta get me home."Bonnie says

"Why didn't he go for me? You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?"Caroline asks

"I'm not touching that."Bonne says

"I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And...Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and...I'm never the one."Caroline says

" It's not a competition, Caroline"Bonnie says

"Yeah, it is"Caroline says

. HOSPITAL

Matt is sitting at the hospital with Vicki. Vicki wakes up.

"Vicki...Hey. Hey, it's okay. You're gonna be okay."Matt says

"Matt-"

"Hey, don't try to talk, okay? You're fine."Matt says

"Vampire."Vicki says and passes out

GILBERT RESIDENCE/SALVATORE BORDING HOUSE

[Stefan is looking at an old picture , of a woman who looks exactly like Elena . the text says 'Katherine 1882']

Elena: Dear diary, I couldn't have been more wrong. I thought that I could smile, nod my way through it; pretend like it would all be ok.

Stefan: I had a plan. I wanted to change who I was; create a life as someone new, someone without the past

Elena: Without the pain..

Elena/Stefan: Someone alive.

Elena: But it's not that easy. The bad things stay with you

.Stefan: They follow you.

MYSTIC GRILL

[Caroline is alone at the table. Damon looks at her.]

Stefan: You can't escape them, as much as you want to.

[Damon smiles at Caroline. She smiles back.]

Gilbert Residence

[Elena is in her bedroom.]

Elena: All you can do is be ready for the good. So when it comes, you invite it in, because you need it. I need it.

[Elena sees Stefan outside her window.]

"I know it's late. But, uh...I needed to know that you were ok."Stefan asks

" You know, for months, that's all anyone's wondered about me. If I'll be ok."Elena says

"What do you tell them?"

"That I'll be fine."Elena says

" Do you ever mean it?"Stefan asks

"Ask me tomorrow. It's warmer in the house. We can talk. Would you like to come in?"Elena invites

"Yes."Stefan says and enters Elena's house.

/+++++++++++/

 **"At the time i had no idea that i got my wish and things would change ,forever and there was no going back . it wasn't the settling moondust or my mind playing tricks on me**

 **Change had come.**

 **And the supernatrual world was becoming more clear to me from the shadows ."**


End file.
